The orignal qaurtet
by Vaati Star
Summary: join Vaati as he had gone AWOL and as he travels with his first compainions, post-Omnipotence (will be explained later) pre-Kidd death
1. Chapter 1

*Vaati walks up to the camera, three others hidden in shadows behind him* Hello their people of the internet, this is a story of me and the original crew who have just gotten back from kicking the ass out of Kefka, dam that took a long time, Well anyway you'll find out who the original three were after I meet the doctor, and when AWOL and before I meet Kidd. After all they are right here. *One of the Shadows waves at the camera and clearly female in figure* Anyway blah blah disclaimer that I don't own anything so yeah let's get started.

The Crew chronicles Chapter 00

The original quartet

Yukimara Sanada, Kunoichi, and Masamune Date were wandering away from the Battlefield of the so called Osaka Summer campaign, The duo of Yukimara and Kunoichi nearly having claimed victory with the help from the "Horseman from Hell" Vaati star, but the Tokugawa Army had protected their leader Ieyasu from the hounds of hell and only with help from Vaati and the Tokugawa traitor, Masamune did they escape, but not without Vaati staying behind to hold off the Tokugawa.

"I can't believe that Vaati San would do that for us, He is probably dead so that we could have lived" Kunoichi said in sadness at the apparent loss of their savior.

"He most likely escaped Kunoichi, if I know him he can take on the Tokugawa single handedly and escape without a scratch, He did at the battle of Sekigahara" Yukimara said to his Ninja girl.

Masamune turned around and look back at the direction they had come from, having heard something. "Ready your weapons, someone's coming" He said as he pulled out his sword Steel Inferno.

"INCOMING I GOT TOKUGAWA ON MY TAIL" yelled whoever was coming towards the trio.  
Kunoichi smiled having heard her friend's voice once again, but readied her dual blades for combat.

The so called "Horseman from Hell" was on foot and covered in blood, most likely that of his fallen enemies, knowing the Tokugawa his Horse was most likely dead from gunfire. He ran up to the trio and turned around grasping his sword and looking back the direction he came from.

A group of about 50 Tokugawa troops and an officer ran up towards them weapons at the ready the officer didn't say anything but point towards the quartet with his spear to signal the attack.

The resulting fight was a blur, as what did 50 troops stand against the quartet who nearly destroyed the Tokugawa army all on their own, The officer Lie dead at Yukimara's feet, having been stabbed with his spear.

Vaati turned towards the west, were the Tokugawa had followed him from and sighed. Everyone he had helped in this feudal time period had died, either from his own action or inaction. "Nobunaga, Hanbi, Sakon, and Mitsunari, I wasn't fast enough to save them" Vaati said looking down at the ground, he dropped his sword, which was the same Sword Nobunaga had given him as his badge of being his general. Just before the Incident and Mitsuhide had killed Nobunaga.

"The Doctor will be ashamed, I failed him and I failed the Toyotomi" Vaati said as Kunoichi walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort the long lived warrior.

Yukimara clenched his fist, Vaati was right; many of Japan's warriors were dead, Most by Vaati's own blade.

Masamune looked at the fallen warriors in front of them, there was a reason the four of them were the most feared in japan, it was because they lived, Vaati had lived from the start of the civil war down to its end. Masamune, Yukimara and Kunoichi had lived the last few decades, unlike most warriors. The One eyed dragon looked at his friends and walked over to them.

Kunoichi took this time to speak up. "So what happens now?" She asked. It was an innocent question; one Vaati took open himself to answer.

He looked down at the ground with his eyes closed and started speaking. "There is a reason I'm still alive, a very simple one but an important one. I can't die, I will live till the end of time itself, I came to this time period to save as many as I could, yet I was the one to cause the most deaths" Vaati said looking down at the ground ashamed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Masamune asked. Vaati looked towards his comrades, remembering what he had read many years ago.

"I came from the future to figure out one of the world's greatest mysteries, how certain warlords just disappeared from history, at the least that was my original goal" Vaati said looking back to the west.

"Who disappeared?" Yukimara asked. Vaati's eyes narrowed at the trio in front of him "All three of you."

CLIFFHANGER DUH DUH DUH

*Vaati walks up from the organ that Pinkie was just playing.* Nice going Pinks that's dramatic, now yes your gonna hate us, but meh you can't get us out here in space so all you can do is flame, and honestly don't care about those, we have water to put it out.


	2. Chapter 2

*The camera is in front of Teufort and the entire crew is in a massive conga line, Vaati breaks from the line to do the intro* Dam that's fun, but anyway, don't own anything and you can r&r all you like. Now later. *Vaati rejoins the massive conga line*

The start of a great Adventure

"YOU MEAN THE THREE OF US JUST DISAPPERED INTO THIN AIR AFTER THIS BATTLE" Kunoichi yelled at Vaati, who simply stood there while she yelled. "Yes I think I know the reason" Vaati said after Kunoichi finished her rant at Vaati.

"Then do tell us, I for one don't want to die" Masamune said.

Vaati nodded and started his explanation "I for one, am from a different time period as well as immortal I can't die. As well as I travel from world to world, time period to time period. But I have been wanted some company on my travels. So to put it simply, what do you say, will you all come with me?" Vaati finished and held out his hand for them to grasp.

It didn't take them long to put the pieces together that the reason they disappeared from history was joining Vaati on his travels. "What's in it for us" Masamune asked.

"Adventure, Excitement, a chance to see pretty much everything there is to see in the multiverse" Vaati said nonchalantly.

"Count me in" Kunoichi said grabbing Vaati's hand, shocking the two guys.

"think about it, This is a once in a lifetime chance, plus the Tokugawa are gonna hunt us all down, how are they gonna get us if we leave this world entirely" Kunoichi said.

"That actually makes sense" Yukimara said, having been silent the entire time.

"Very well then, I'm in" Masamune said.

"And me as well" Yukimara said grasping Vaati's hand.

"Then let the Fun begin" Vaati said taking a watch out of nowhere and opening it, the inside glowing as numbers surrounded the quartet and a Blue light shown under their feet. There was a great Flash as the clearing stood empty once more. The Quartet off on a new great adventure.

Next time on the crew chronicles

"Here we are, Traverse Town. The town of beginnings, where do you want to start" Vaati said to his friends.

"Run for it AHH" Masamune scream holding a golden statue in his hands as the area around them starts collapsing.

"dammit Arceus what in the name Sanity have you done now" Vaati says as a confused earth pony, Pegasus and unicorn stare at him.

"YOUR DONE I WON'T LET YOU DESTORY THIS WORLD OR ANY OTHER ANY MORE" Masamune screams holding a keyblade in his hands.

"Hmm it seems little pity pat couldn't make it, o do please be a challenge for me will you" Hades says to Yukimara, who is standing on a odd hovering device staring at the Lord of the underworld.

Kunoichi, Yukimara and Masamune are glaring at Vaati, who just grabbed a wand off of a pedestal and now has a scythe to his throat.

Kunoichi and a ninja in orange clothing standoff preparing to fight.

"WELCOME TO DIAGON ALLEY" Vaati says dramatically as the wall fades as the quartet enter the wizarding world.

"No more" Vaati says to someone pointing a gun, He fires and the screen goes black.

Well this was fun and semi seeing as how my collages are best know from the recent pokemon conquest game that's why this story is under the doctor who and Pokemon crossover section, but prepare for insanity, this is gonna be fun.


End file.
